


simple levitation

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Some simple after dinner chores gives Harry a chance to have a conversation with James about being a better kid starting Hogwarts than he was.





	simple levitation

Harry flicks his wand as clean dishes float up into open cupboards.

"I can't wait until I learn to do that," James squawks enthusiastically from his elbow. Harry smiles and then it fades. A long forgotten memory returned. 

He grabs his son at the shoulder and guides him to sit at the table. The Letter sits there like an accusation.

"Simple levitation son. One of your first lessons in charms. Now, I want you to remember that not everyone goes to school with friends, or knowing things."

"That's ok dad, I'll teach them."

Harry smiles weakly. 

"Just be open-minded, okay?"


End file.
